


God Save the Pony People (There is no Salvation for I AM GOD)

by OnyxWulf



Series: Concept Dumping Grounds [4]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Amnesia, Corruption but not, Look at it, Misunderstandings, Possessive Magical Crowns, Someone stop me, Where Sunset’s ‘ego’ was born of feelings of inadequacy or something, accidental demonhood, i made an au!, its got anxiety, my friend: you fucked up a perfectly good character is what you did, where literally everyone is amnesiac but sunset shimmers is bass boosted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxWulf/pseuds/OnyxWulf
Summary: I’m. So sorry.There should be some AA equivalent of people who obsess over fandoms too much, right?





	God Save the Pony People (There is no Salvation for I AM GOD)

This is an oddly specific concept with. No ideas past the beginning.

Anyway. That one episode where Wallflower Blush finds a memory stone and makes the whole school forget times when Sunset was nice.

Sunset attempts to confront Wallflower like in the show, except it happens in the nearby woods with no witnesses.

It all goes down as such: Wallflower decides to take away ALL of Sunset’s memories of her own friends and, when it results in a Sunset confused and missing pretty much all her memories as a human, gets spooked and runs away. Sunset, in a world she doesn’t know, seeks shelter and hiding in the forest.

A little while goes by, Trixie is let out of the club room and claims Sunset was going to return and let her out, but everyone’s opinion of her isn’t very good rn. They assume she ran off, maybe to Equestria. Maybe a day or less goes by, and Princess Twilight comes through the portal. Sunset hadn’t ran to Equestria and literally none of her belongings are missing.

Anyway, Amnesiac Sunset is eventually found in the forest. Idk what I wanted from this. Wait, I do; Angst. 


End file.
